Live For
by shamelessdistractions
Summary: Kimmie Randle's father would never hit her again, Steve would make sure of that. Steve can't be with her every second of every day though. Between the socs, her drunken father, and being the only girl in the gang it's not always so easy for Kimmie. One night something awful happens, and it involves everyone. Could things for Kimmie actually get worse than before? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! if you're reading this, thank you for deciding to give my story a chance. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Short first chapter I know don't worry next will be longer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, all rights belong to S.E. Hinton.

I woke up to yelling in my house, as I do the majority of the time. My dad and Steve were fighting again, who knows what about. I looked over at the clock that read 11:15pm. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling silently praying to hear a door slam signaling the end of the fight. Five minutes later the yelling had grown and I knew the only way this fight would end was with skin to skin contact. Please let Daddy be too drunk to put up much of a fight, I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard the inevitable sound of a punch and then the slamming of a body on a wall. A few more punches then finally the door slammed and someone had left.

Someone started walking down the hall towards my room and I rolled over pretending to be asleep, terrified my father was coming to take the rest of his anger out on me. My door opened slightly and I heard Steve whisper, "Kimmie?" I sighed with relief and turned over to face him. His right eye was swelling but other than that he seemed to be in tact. "Sorry we woke you."

"What else is new?" I replied with no emotion. "Daddy gone?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about him coming back tonight." He opened my door all the way and came and sat on my bed.

"Was there a reason for it this time?" Half the time Daddy was mad because Steve came home late, or he forgot to take out the trash, something stupid. Other times he just did it because he was drunk and Steve was his human punching bag.

"Said he was 'worried about me' when I hadn't called to say I'd be late." He smirked at me, we knew damn well Daddy didn't worry about anything other than how much alcohol he can drink in one night. "Get back to sleep, I don't wanna hear you bitch in the morning about how tired you are." He stood up and started to walk out of my room.

"Night Steve, make sure to ice your eye that thing is gonna be ugly." He smirked at me and walked out, leaving me in my dark room.

Daddy hadn't always hated us. When Mommy was still alive he actually kinda liked us. He hadn't been winning any awards for 'Dad of the Year', but he had his fair share of fine moments. It was Mommy who was the real parent. She loved us like crazy. When she died, something snapped inside of Daddy. I'll never forget the first time he hit Steve. Steve was bitchin' about not wanting to do the dishes after dinner and leaned over and smacked Steve across the face, telling him to "Learn some respect". Steve and I sat there paralyzed by what our father had just done.

Ever since then he's been pouncing on Steve for every little thing he does. Since he's been getting beat on he sure has toughened up. Not only with muscles, his personality reflects it too. I feel bad, Steve was always such a happy kid but now he's just bitter. Seems like the only things in the world he still cares about are cars, me, and Sodapop Curtis; his best friend.

They've been friends since we were kids. While Steve is rough and scary, Soda is the complete opposite. He's by far the happiest in the gang, even with everything that family has gone through. Soda has two brothers, Darry and Ponyboy. They had the greatest parents in the world, treated everyone like their own kid. His mom made sure we all knew when times were tough at home, her couch was always ready to be slept on. Steve sure did take her up on that a lot when Daddy first started hitting him.

About a year ago though, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were killed in a car accident. It was the hardest thing I've ever seen a group of people go through. It was like watching my own mother die all over again. When the state came to take Soda and Ponyboy away, Darry wouldn't have any of it. Only 19 he dropped out of college just to take care of the boys. Darry had a football scholarship and all. A year after their mom and dad died Soda dropped out of school, claiming he was too dumb. We all know he did it just to help Darry with the bills though.

I know that no matter how bad things are here, I could never get taken away from Steve. He's everything I got in this world ever since Mommy died. So badly I just wanna call the State and tell them what Daddy does to Steve. Every time I bring it up Steve freaks, "You wanna get taken away Kimmie? We won't ever see each other again. I can handle a few bruises but you got no clue what could happen in a foster home. Just tune it out when he's hitting me then."

He can be real mean but he doesnt mean it, I know. He just doesn't want us to get split up. He never wants to see me get hurt either. I feel bad that I'm a girl. If I were a boy maybe he'd let Daddy hit me and he could get a break from all the beatings every once in a while. One time I ran at Daddy when he was hitting Steve and he swung at me, giving me a real nice shiner. Steve fought him away from me and told me to run, I did as I was told. The next day Steve said, "Stay in your room when you hear us fighting. Don't come out no matter what you hear, I can't be protecting you when I'm already fighting him, dig?"

I turn over in bed and face the window and close my eyes. Steve's right, if I don't get back to sleep soon I'm gonna be a real pain in the ass to deal with tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Every update may not be as quick as this but I'm gonna try my hardest. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or any of the fabulous characters, they belong to SE Hinton.

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm and let out a groan. Knowing Steve would be in my room if I didn't get up, I forced myself out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a skirt and a black shirt. My skirt is shorter than the ones the Soc girls would wear, but it's still finger tip length. Steve would kill me if I wore anything shorter. I put on a little bit of make up, but not nearly as much as some of the trampy girls from my side of town wear. Walking out of my room I stop at the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth then head for the kitchen. I heat up oatmeal for Steve and I.

A couple minutes later he comes out of his room wearing a nice big shiner from where Daddy hit him in the face last night. "Do teachers ever ask why you're always all bruised up?"

"Heck no," he replies, "They all know Two-bit and me pick fights with the socs any chance we get anyway." I laugh, it's true him and our buddy Two-bit are always looking for trouble. Sometimes it worries me but Steve is real tough compared to most of those fruity Socs. He takes two big bites of his oatmeal and puts his bowl in the sink. Boy I hope I get home before Daddy does so I can clean that before he sees, I think. "Let's go, gotta stop and get the kid today. Darry's got a job on the opposite side of town."

He's talking about Ponyboy. My brother and him are always fighting. Steve can be a real jerk to Pony but I think it's just cause he's jealous how much Soda likes being around Pony. No matter their feelings though, they look out for one another. The whole gang does plain and simple. I try to look out for all the guys too, but somebody who isn't threatened by one of the tuff guys sure ain't gonna be scared of a short little blonde. They all got my back though and I'm thankful for that.

We get in Steve's piece of junk he calls a car and drive to the Curtis house. He honks the horn and Pony runs out looking disheveled. Poor Pony ain't what we call a morning person. "Hey Pone."

"Hey Kimmie. Thanks for the ride Steve." Steve replies with a grunt and starts driving towards school. I'm glad Steve is still in school, I was sure he would quit when soda did. If he had done that Daddy might have actually killed him.

He pulls up at the school to school and we all get out. Pony and me walk towards the younger kids building. "Go to Two-bits car today at lunch, he's driving." We nod and head inside. Even though Pony is a year younger we have most of the same classes togheter because he got moved up a grade for being so smart. It's so easy for him and I've always been jealous of that. At least with him and Stever around I got two free tutors. We walk into English and take our seats. The Socs give us dirty looks as we sit, but that's not anything new.

"Kimmie want to go to the movies tomorrow? Darry doesn't want me going alone and you're the only one who knows how to shut up during the movie."

Laughing at him I reply, "Sure Pone. Boy, do you know how to make a girl feel special." Pony is so clueless when it comes to girls but I'm not sure he even cares.

Pony is by far my closest friend in the gang. Probably party because aside from Johnny he's the closest in age to me. Also because we get each other without realy having to talk about stuff. Johnny is one of my best buddies too. He keeps pretty quiet most of the time no matter what he's thinking. His daddy hits him and I know everybody in the gang wants to kick his teeth in. Unlike Steve, Johnny is small and definitely not much of a fight for a grown man. It's never a fair fight and he's too nice I can't imagine why his daddy would hit him anyway. His mom is a drunk and doesn't care what he does to Johnny. At least me and Steve had a couple good years of peace. Johnny has been getting beat on since he was old enought to go to school.

On top of that last year he got jumped by a bunch of Socs. We found him bloody and beaten to a pulp. I swear it was the scariest thing I've ever seen. He's still got some scars on his face because one of the socs was wearing rings. Not to mention he's even quieter now than he used to be and jumpes at even the door slamming. The emotional scaring will probably last longer than the ones on his face. Ever since then Pony and him know they're not allowed to walk alone on the street without one of the gang around. When it came down to it though I wouldnt be much help for anybody if the socs came around. Actually I'd probably be more trouble because Ponyboy and Johnny would care more about my safety than their own.

I just don't get why the socs gotta mess with us all the time. Sure Steve and Two-bit pick fights but only because they deserve it. Socs are always cruisin' in their tuff cars on our side of town just looking for some innocent kid like Pony or Johnny to pick on. Sometimes I wanna rip their girlfriends hair out just to show them how it feels when people you love are getting hurt for no damn reason.

"Kimberly?" I look up at Mrs. Welsh and realize she must've asked mem a question. She gives me an annoyed look when I ask her to repeat the question. "Sorry that my class is boring you. Maybe if you paid attention you'd have heard me the first time. Perhaps you can come see me for detention and I'll ask you again then." She goes on with her lesson and I look over at Pony who was giggling softly at me.

"Dumb greaser, too busy thinking about your dirty boyfriend over there aren't ya?" I gingored the soc not trying to get in any more trouble. Pony however had flames in his eyes.

"Let it go Pone, he ain't worth it," I whisper at him in a calming voice. He looked me in the eyes and saw my desperate expression and turned back to the board.

When the bell rang I swear I shot out of that classroom faster than a bullet trying to avoid getting a detention slip. I waited for Pony by the lockers when the same soc who picked on me in class walked up to me.

"How cute, waiting for that grease ball." He shoved me against the locker and I smacked my head. I closed my eyes on impact and waited for the blow of a punch but it never came. I opened my eyes to see him on the ground. I looked over to see Two-bit laughing at him. He got up angrily but walked away realizing Two-bit could easily kick the crap outta him.

"Thanks Two-bit. What're you doing on our side of school?"

"Well Kimmie my darling, I skipped first period. If you were looking for an upper classmen you'd never think to look in the lower level building now would ya?" He said with a smirk and a wink. I smiled at him and felt pain in the back of my head.

Pony joined us and saw my pained face. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, dumb soc was picking on our little Kimmie here so I came to save the day. Heck I think I'm more like Superman than Darry is!" Everybody always made fun of Darry by calling him Superman because of his muscles.

"What took you so long anyway?" I questioned Pony.

"Oh, Welsh stopped me to hand me your detention slip. Seems you tried to sneak out without one." He laughed as I snatched it out of his hand. Great, detention just what I wanted.

X

A couple periods later Pony and I made our way to Two-bit's car. As we got close to it I saw him and Steve leaning up against it smoking a cigarette. When Steve's eyes locked with mine I saw how mad he was and figured Two-bit told him about the soc. "Who's this kid who hit you? I want a name Kimmie."

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not a big deal Steve. The socs are always picking on us."

"Talking trash is one thing, but Two-bit told me this kid pushed you into a locker. I swear I'll kick that fucker's teeth in. Who is it?" He was pissed off but I wasn't gonna budge. Steve's always been over protective and blowing things out of proportion.

"It doesn't matter Steve, I dont even know his name. Besides, you beat him up you're only gonna make it worse for me." He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh but I shut him up. He knows as well as I do I'd get hit ten times harder if the socs think I ran to my big brother for help.

"Where were you Pony? Why'd Two-bit have to step in?" Steve looked at Pony and he looked down. I know he didn't wanna tell Steve the reason he wasn't there was because he was getting MY detention slip.

"The teacher held him in class. He's not my body guard anyway, I can handle myself."

"Shut up Kimmie. You think they're gonna go easy on you cause you're a girl? They don't give two shits. They know you're a greaser and the rest doesn't matter to them." I knew he was right but I just wanted to drop the whole thing so I got into the back of the car pulling Pony along with me. If Steve kept baggering us it was gonna be a long lunch period.

"Kimmie, I'll take you home today. I got detention too." Two-bit said proudly. Steve glared at me getting in the car.

"You got detention? What if they call the house huh? I got work after school I can't keep by the phone waiting for the call just so Dad won't get it." I hadn't even thought about the fact that my father might be home. If they call the house and tell I have detention I was gonna be in a world of trouble. Knowing Steve, he'd go do something worse than my detention just to take the heat off of me. Great, can't wait for another fight tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters. All rights belong to SE Hinton.

When Two-bit dropped me off and Daddy's truck wasn't in the driveway I relaxed a bit. I didn't let out a sigh of relief until I got in the house and made sure he had not been there though. Knowing Steve might do something dumb to save my ass I called him at the DX station. "Daddy isn't here so don't worry about me."

"Don't be dumb and get detention next time, got it? I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and I went into the sink and cleaned up Steve's bowl from this morning.

The phone rang a while later and it was the school. I asked if they wanted to leave a message for my dad but I guess it wasn't that important because they didn't. Guess my first offender status helped me out real good.

I started in on my homework and was lost in math within five minutes. If only Pony were here, he'd help me or end up just doing it himself.

Finishing up on math I heard the front door open. I looked up and saw Daddy walking in. Please let him be in somehwat of a good mood, I thought to myself. "Get dinner started," he said with no emotion.

"Sure Daddy, pasta okay?"

"Whatever's fastest, I'm starving." I took out the pot and put water in it.

Just as I was finishing dinner Steve came home. He glares at Daddy and walks into his room. I put dinner on the table and yell, "Dinner!" Slowly but surely Daddy makes his way to the table holding his fourth beer since he got home. Steve however doesn't come out of his room.

"Kimberly go get your brother." I do as he says and walk down the hall and knock on his door.

"Steve? Daddy wants you to come to dinner."

"Not interested in sitting at a table with him, thanks though," he says in an obviously not appreciative voice. I don't give up though.

"Please Steve, I don't want you guys to fight tonight. Please." He must hear the desperation in my voice because he opens the door and walks out into the hallway.

"Fine, but I'm not playing nice."

We sit at the table where Daddy has already started eating. "Nice of you to join us Steve." He rolls his eyes in response and sits down dishing himself some food.

Dinner is spent in silence and Steve gets up to go back into his room. I do the dishes and then also retreat to my room. Well into his seventh beer Daddy plops down in front of the tv where I assume he'll stay the rest of the night. Maybe I can actually get some sleep tonight. Finishing my homework finally I get into bed and fall asleep right away.

X

I slept soundly through the night and wake up feeling well rested. I look at the clock and it's a little after nine. Getting out of bed, I walk to the kitchen and call the Curtis house. "Hello?"

"Hey Dar, is Pony there?"

"Yeah sure Kimmie, hold on a sec."

I wait a couple minutes until Ponyboy's voice finally rings through the phone. "Hey Pony, what time's the movie at?"

"We can go at twelve. Darry said he would drive us there but we gotta walk home." I'm surprised Darry is even allowing us to walk home.

"Okay no problem, see you later."

"Bye." He hangs up and I go into the bathroom to get a shower. The water feels so good and the only reason I get out is because Steve starts banging on the door.

Wearing my towel back to my room I pick out an outfit. I put on a pair of jeans and a sweater seeing that it's been getting colder out. Looking at the clock I still have about an hour until Darry and Pony are coming to pick me up so I go sit in front of the tv and watch Mickey.

Steve comes out of the bathroom wearing his DX shirt and jeans. "What're you doing today?" He asks me.

"Going to the movies with Ponyboy."

"Okay well I gotta work a double today so go to his house after the movies til I can get you. Don't want you here alone." By alone he means alone with Daddy. He's off today which means he'll spend the entire day drinking and he'll be extremely nasty by tonight. His days off are when he usually hits Steve the most.

I hear a horn beep outside and see Darry's truck. "Okay, see ya." Pony gets out and lets me in. "Thanks for the ride Darry."

"No problem. I've got a job over on that side anyway. You sure you guys are good to walk home? I can see if Two-bit can come get yas."

"We're fine Darry," Pony responds as we pull up to the theater. "Thanks."

"Call Soda at the DX when you get home, dig?"

"Sure Dar, bye." We get out and go into the theater.

x

The movie ends but we sit there for a few more minutes. That's Pony's favorite thing to do after a movie. Sit there and soak it in. The movie was pretty good, nothing compared to "Gone with the Wind" though.

We finally get up to leave and head outside. "That movie was real good don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I liked it." We walk talking about the movie then switching over to school and he makes fun of me for getting my detention. "Oh shut up Pone, you zone out all the time, can't believe you haven't gotten one yet."

"If I do Darry will kill me. He doesn't like me very much as it is." I hate when he talks like that. He seems to think Darry doesn't like him when really Darry fights with him because he loves him and wants him to be something.

"Oh stop Pony." We walk in silence for a while until a couple socs pull up near us in a red car. "Real tough car they got huh?" Ponyboy nods in agreement but we try to face forward ignoring them hoping theyll go away.

"Hey Greasers! Little young to be walking the streets alone." One of them throws some trash at us and we start walking faster. The socs keep coming towards us though and I know we're about to be in some trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got super into writing tonight and have another chapter for you yay! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you for the reviews, keep it up I love to get your feedback. Also just want to let everyone know I will be basing this off of the book but with the addition of Kimmie things are bound to be different.. Okay here you go!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Outsiders OR the characters :/ all rights belong to SE Hinton

We break into a full on sprint and even though we're both really good runners, we're no match for a car. "Let's try to get to the DX, it's closer than my house!" I agree with him as we're running. Hopefully we can get there or close to there so that we can yell for our brothers. Not watching my footing I trip on a stick and fall to the ground. Shit, I think, I'm fucking doomed.

Pony looks to his side and realizes I'm not next to him and comes running back to me. He tries to help me up but when I go to put weight on my ankle I fall to the ground in pain. When I tripped I must have twisted it the wrong way.

The socs pull up and jump out of the car. "Pony run, GO!" I know he won't listen but it's worth a shot. Unsurprisingly he refuses and continues to try to help me up. As I'm getting to my feet one of the socs tackles him to the ground. I fall and another one comes and holds me down, making sure I'm no assistance to Pony. "HELP! STEVE! SODA!" I scream as loud as I can. I'm not sure if we're even close enough to the DX for them to hear but I'm hoping someone will. I yell Steve's name again and then feel a sharp blow to my face. My vision goes blurry and I feel something dripping down my face.

I hear Pony struggling against the soc that got him and he slips out of the socs grip. I actually think he's gonna get away but two go after him and get him to the ground once again. I see something shiny in the ones hand and I scream bloody murder praying someone around will hear. I get hit again and it all goes dark. I hear screaming now, but I know it isn't Pony. Then I feel the weight of the soc that was hitting me lift off of my body and hear the sounds of fists against someone's skin.

My vision returns, blurry but I can make out the figure hitting the soc to be my brother. I have never in my life been so happy to see him. Looking over to where the socs had Ponyboy tackled I see him standing up now. Aside from a cut on his neck he looks okay. "Pone." I choke out, I know I must be crying.

He runs over to me putting his hand under my head, "Kimmie, it's okay." I starting sobbing uncontrollably and he brings my head up to his chest. I know the socs must be retreating because I hear running towards the street. Minutes later Steve and Soda are crouching down towards me.

I let go of Pony and look at Steve. He has fire in his eyes and I can tell his adrenaline is still very high. I look at Soda who is looking at me concerned. My face hurts really bad and when I go to wipe my tears I find red on my hands. Breaking out into a full on sob again Steve takes me in his arms. He doesn't show affection like this too much so I take what I can get right now.

I calm down and pull back from him. "How'd you guys find us?"

"Heard you screaming, swear to god I've never seen this chain smoker run like that," Soda replies trying to lighten the mood. He looks at Pony who seems to be in shock. "You okay Pone?"

"Yeah," he says but his voice is unsteady and I can tell he's holding back tears.

"Don't worry, they ain't gonna hurt you no more." Soda is always so calm even after fighting.

"C'mon your face is pretty nasty, lets go clean it up." Steve helps me up but I cry out from the pain in my ankle. He puts my arm around his neck and Pony does the same on the other side and they help me hobble to the DX.

They take me to the bathroom and I sit on the toilet while Steve cleans the blood off my face. Soda goes to get something cold to put on my face for the swelling. "I'm sorry Steve, I tried real hard to fight them off and get to Kimmie, they got me back down and pulled a blade." Steve looks over at his neck.

"Not your fault, Kid. We should've had rides figured out for you guys them damn socs are getting worse. I swear I should've killed that fucker." I'm surprised that Steve isn't mad at Pony. I know it isn't his fault, but I really thought Steve would take it out on him. "Clean your neck off Kid." Pony grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the cut.

"Steve, what are we gonna tell Daddy?" I was terrified that he would take it out on Steve for not being there. I started tearing up again and hated myself for being so damn emotional.

"I'll figure it out. Stop crying, it ain't your fault." Soda came back with a cold Pepsi and I put it over my swollen eye.

"I called Two-bit, he's gonna come pick you guys up and take you back to the house." I really didn't want to leave Steve yet but I knew he had to get back to work. We all went outside and waited.

Two-bits hunk of junk rolled up and Soda hugged both me and Pony. Steve patted me on the back telling me he'd be there to pick me up the minute he got done work. Pony got in the back seat without bickering for once and I sat up front with Two-bit. "Well look what we have here, couple of young rebels." He was trying to lighten the mood but I was in no way ready to joke about what had happened. Pony must have felt the same way because he didn't say nothing either.

"Kimmie," Two-bit said with the most serious voice I've heard him use since he informed me and Steve that the Curtis' died, "We're gonna get those guys back. You better believe it." I did believe it. I knew the entire gang would officially make it their mission to give those guys the beating of their life. Especially Dally. Dallas Winston is the one in the gang who you will most likely find in jail more than on the streets. He's a good guy he just loves getting into trouble.

We pull up to the house and all get out. "You staying?" Pony asks Two-bit. I can tell he wants him too, and I definitely feel the same way.

"Yeah I ain't going anywhere til one of your brothers gets home. Plus I know Soda made a new cake this morning," funny Two-bit is back and goes to the fridge to get the cake. There are two things that will always be in the Curtis house; chocolate cake and beer. That's generally always Two-bit's breakfast when he crashes here.

"I'm gonna smoke a weed," Pony tells us. I decide I need one too and sit outside with him. I don't smoke all the time, just when I'm really bored or anxious. Soda and I are kinda alike that way. Steve hates when I smoke but aside from Ponyboy he's the biggest smoker in the gang so he can't get on my case that hard. Pony smokes two in time it takes me to smoke one and we just sit there until he breaks the silence. "I'm real sorry."

"What could you be sorry for?" I honestly had no clue why he would be apologizing.

"I should've done more. You got hurt worse than me. Steve wouldn't let that happen to you. Plus I made you go to the movie." I actually started to laugh.

"Pony, Steve is tuff but he ain't fighting off three socs on his own. You did what you could. Plus I wanted to go to the movie. Shut up and don't apologize again." He remained quiet and I could tell he was still blaming himself. "Ponyboy look at me. This. is. not. your. fault." I think I got my point across because he nodded and turned away.

We spent the rest of the day migrating from the couch watching tv to the porch to smoke cigarettes. We started dinner and while we were cooking Darry came through the door. He immediately saw my bruised swollen face and Pony's cut up neck. We had no way to call him and tell him what happened earlier so he looked like he had seen a ghost. "What happened?" He ran over and analyzed my face.

"Couple of socs jumped us on the way home. We got close enough to the DX that Soda and Steve heard Kimmie screaming though." Darry broke out into full out parent mode getting a frozen bag of vegetables out and putting it on my face.

"Pony, did you clean that cut? It could get infected. God damn it I knew I shouldn't be letting you two walk alone." I felt bad, Darry has so much put on his shoulders. It's bad enough that he's twenty and raising his two little brothers but he's practically raising the rest of the gang too.

"Yeah Dar I did. This ain't your fault. Nobody but those damn socs fault." I'm glad Pony came to terms with it not being his fault. He's right, nobody but those socs.

Two-bit walked into the kitchen, "I just don't get who the fuck would beat a girl." Darry probably was thinking it too because he didn't even say anything to Two-bit about his use of fuck so outwardly. Right then Dally and Johnny come strolling in the door and figure out the situation pretty quickly.

"Who the fuck was it?" This time Darry eyes Dally for the word but Dally couldn't care less. "Names, what are their names?"

"We don't know, I never seen 'em before." It's true we had no idea but that didn't stop Dally's badgering.

Finally Darry told him to quit it. "They don't know, alright? Leave 'em be." I was thankful, nobody went against Darry.

Johnny walked over to me and rubbed my back, "You okay Kimmie?" I nodded yes but felt the tears coming once again. I refused to cry in front of Dallas so I pulled Johnny out onto the porch with me. He handed me a weed and lit it without me having to ask.

"It was so scary Johnny. I was screaming for Steve and he kept hitting me. Then I saw them pull a blade on Pony and I swear I never been so scared." Johnny nodded and rubbed my back. I know what happened to us wasn't nearly as scary as when he got hurt, but this was the first time I ever got jumped, I was in shock.

"Kimmie, you know Dallas and Two-bit won't stop til they get them back. Your brother too." This was everyone's way of trying to comfort me. Eye for an eye made them all feel better, but I didn't find it reassuring. Just then Steve's car pulled up and Soda and him both got out. They walked up to the porch.

"Steve, can we just go home? I'm tired I just wanna sleep."

"Sure, let me just go talk to Dallas real quick." I know they were already gonna begin plotting their revenge. Finishing my cigarette I flicked it off the edge and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, if you need to talk I'm here." It was nice hearing Johnny say that. I knew this would stick with me for a little while and I might take him up on that eventually.

Steve walked out of the house and I said goodbye to Johnny and got in the car. "Kimmie, when we get home go right to your room, got it? No matter what go right to your room." I nodded scared of what would happen when Daddy saw my face. "One more thing," I turned to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry Kim. I don't ever want to see you hurt like this again. I'm gonna fix this." It was Steve's way of telling me he loved me and I was satisfied.

"I love you too Steve." He smirked and started towards our house. I wanted my bed but was dreading getting home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! It is shorter than chapter four I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something up there for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, SE Hinton does.

Steve let the car come to a complete stop and I took a breath before opening the door to get out. "It's fine Kimmie, just get to your room." I nodded and finally dragged myself out of the car. We walked up to the front door together and he put a hand on my shoulder before opening the door.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" I was sure he hadn't seen my face yet just my body so I made a quick run for my room. "Get back here I'm talking to you." I knew Steve would flip if I listened to Daddy so I kept going. I made it to my room and locked the door behind me.

I could hear Daddy yelling at Steve loud and clear through the door. "What the fuck is she hiding, why'd she run like that?" His steps seemed to becoming closer to my room but they came to a sudden holt. "Move."

"She's just tired, leave her the fuck alone."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to kid? I swear you got no respect. Now move." I know Steve wouldn't budge and I heard Daddy hit him. Right then I started bawling, Steve was getting hit all because of me.

"Listen old man, hit me all you want I don't give a damn. You aren't going near her though, especially not drunk off your ass."

"She's my daughter I'll do whatever I please." I heard a body slam against the wall and the steps began getting close to my room again. Quickly I ran to the window and forced it open. I'm not sure Steve would be too keen on me leaving the house alone at night but I didn't want Daddy to see my face, no chance. I hopped out, thanking the lord for having a one floor house and started towards the front. "Where the fuck is she?" Daddy must've kicked the door down because his voice was ringing outside coming from my bedroom.

I ran. Not in any particular direction but I guess my feet memorized the way to Pony's because that's where I ended up. Once I got to the fence I realized how much my ankle hurt. I remembered twisting it earlier and though the pain subdued when I took medicine at Ponyboy's house it was definitely back. How the hell I ran all the way here I'm not too sure.

I limped my way up to the porch and opened the door without knocking per usual. Everyone was still there, Dallas, Soda, and Two-bit playing poker. Johnny, Darry, and Pony watching tv. They all looked up at me startled and I remembered before I ran I was crying and it must show on my face. "Kimmie? What's going on?" Pony was the first one to say something.

"Daddy was walking towards my room. Steve slowed him down but, but he got past him. I didn't know what to do I jumped out the window and ran." Until that moment it hadn't occured to me what might be happening to Steve right now. "Oh my god. You guys, somebodys gotta go get him. Daddy is real drunk, please."

Dally, Soda, and Two-bit all rose right away. "C'mon guys we'll take my car," Two-bit announced. Darry got up to go with them too. I sat in his place on the couch and began crying again. Pony rubbed my back.

Before walking out the door Soda walked over to me, "It's okay Kim, we're gonna get him. He's gonna be fine."

"Don't let them kill Daddy." I didn't know why I said it but I knew deep down even with all the shit he gives us I still love him somehow. It's twisted but I do. It also wouldn't help if he were dead and I ended up in a foster home.

"I will make sure they don't. We'll be right back." With that he was gone. Pony, Johnny, and I having nothing to do but wait for them to be back.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where to go." I felt bad I had gotten them all stuck in our mess and I'm sure Steve won't be too happy about it either. Everybody knew Daddy hits him but that doesn't mean he wants it broadcasted.

"Don't apologize, you did the right thing," Johnny replied. I didn't say anything more. I ran out of tears and just sat there wondering how the hell I could just leave Steve like that. He'd never ever leave me with that man, so how could I? I was feeling something awful and I kinda wanted to throw up.

"Can we go smoke?" They both nodded and we headed out to the porch, me hobbling along. Pony went back in to get me some medicine as Johnny handed me a weed and lit it for me. "Jesus Johnny, how'd I leave Steve like that?"

"You did what you had to do Kimmie. God knows what your Daddy woulda done to you. Steve ain't gone be mad you left. He would be mad if you stayed just on account of him." I knew he was probably right but it didn't make me feel any better. I took a long drag of my cigarette as Pony walked out with aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks Pone." He nodded and lit himself a weed as well. His face was boiling, something very obviously bothering him. "What's eatin' you? Don't say nothing your face says it all."

"I just don't get why your Daddy's gotta be like that. Steve don't deserve to be gettin' hit and you sure as hell don't deserve to ever be touched like that." I was surprised at him defending Steve. Even though they were always fighting, I guess he didn't hate him.

"I don't know Pony. He's only hit me once though don't worry."

"Only cause you got Steve to defend you. What if he ain't there next time? I swear you aren't safe there." He's mentioned it before but he should know as much as I do that calling Social Services won't help anyone.

"Stop talking like that. I ain't gettin' split from Steve. I can't Pony. I need him."

"I know I get it, it just makes me real mad." We all sat there in silence finishing our smokes. Two-bits car was suddenly in front of the house and I ran to it. Dally got out of the back seat and pulled Steve out behind him. He didn't look good, but I'd seen him worse.

In fact, he looked way better than I thought he would. Besides some red spots that were bound to be bruises and a bloody nose he looked okay. He held his stomach as we walked up to the house. Dally helped him sit on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't know what else to do." He took the rag that Darry was handing him and held it to his bloody nose.

"Shut up Kimmie, you ain't apologizing. You did the right thing. Ain't no reason to feel bad." I helped him taking the rag from his hand holding it to his nose and he held the ice Soda had now got him to his eye.

"I just feel like I should've helped you or something."

He let out an annoyed sound, "Yeah, tiny girl like you gonna do more damage then me. I ain't mad now shut up about it. I got a headache as it is." He was real moody so I left the room to leave him to his wounds. I knew he wasn't mad and he was in one piece and I was satisfied.

Darry walked up to me as I sat at the kitchen table. "Listen you guys ain't going home tonight. You can sleep in Soda's old bed, Steve can get the couch." I knew there would be no arguement. I felt like I should tell him he didn't have to have us but he would've just insisted. Darry isn't one to take no for an answer.

I was getting real tired and decided to hit the hay. I said good night to all the guys and walked back over to Steve. "Night Steve, thanks for taking the punches for me," I said trying to get a chuckle out of him.

I succeeded and he replied with, "Heck, I look good even with my face a mess. Night Kimmie, you know where I am if ya need me." I nodded and headed down to the spare room. Not realizing how tired I was until I hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is extremely short and I promise that won't happen again. I just wanted to know how you guys would feel about me taking a different approach on the story. Instead of including Bob, Cherry, etc. I feel like with Kimmie involved it's a different feel and I want to try something else. Also how am I doing with keeping the characters in character? Please let me know!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, SE Hinton does.

I woke up suddenly,realizing I was not in my room. Recalling the events from last night I remembered that Darry told me and Steve to sleep here. I got up and limped to the bathroom. Passing Soda on the way he pat the top of my head messing up my already disastrous bed head. "Morning Kimmie, Darry's making breakfast. Also there's aspirin in the medicine cabinent for your ankle."

"Thanks Soda. I'll be right in." I went into the bathroom and peed. I washed my hands and took two aspirin out of the medicine cabinent. Damn, I wish I had a toothbrush. I swooshed some mouthwash around trying to not be so disgusting and walked out to the kitchen.

Steve was still asleep on the couch. Aside from the bruises he looked peaceful. Funny how you can see the innocence in a person and they're not even aware of it. Pony was sitting at the kitchen table while Darry was up at the oven. "Morning Kimmie, how'd you sleep?"

"Good I guess. Didn't realize how tired I was til I laid down."

"You had a long day yesterday, I bet you were tired," Darry pointed out. "Wanna wake your brother for me? Breakfast is just about done."

I walked over to the couch. Leaning down next to him I whispered, "Steve?" He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. I nudged him with my hand and he jolted up; ready to fight at the simplest touch. I fell back on my butt when he shot up so instantly. He realized where he was and who he just flung up at and relaxed.

"Shit, sorry Kimmie. You okay? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. He didn't even touch me, just surprised me. He got off the couch and walked to the bathroom, cursing under his breath. I'm sure he hated the fact that we all just saw him like that. I sat there for a couple minutes then finally got up and got back to the kitchen table.

Darry looked at me with concern. His eyes asked if I was okay and a nodded. He gave me one more look of pity before turning around finishing up breakfast. I felt something awful. My brother has been beat so much he can't even sleep without being on guard. It's practically all my fault too. Not only does he get the extra beatings because of me but if I weren't around I'm sure he would've left that house years ago. I was lost in my thoughts when Pony put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and his eyes were pleading. It's not your fault Kimmie, they read. Somehow Pony always knew what I was thinking just by looking at me. I broke our gaze and shook off how I was feeling. Steve ain't gonna act weird when he comes out here so why should I?

Steve and Soda joined us at the table and we all starting eating. I knew Steve and Soda had a shift at the DX today and I was worried about going home alone. He wouldn't like me going there, with what happened last night and the fact that my face is still a mess but I had to shower and get clothes at least. Daddy shouldn't even be there though, and I prayed that was the case.

Soda was already dressed in his uniform and I wondered if Steve would go home to get his. "Steve, you going home to get your uniform?"

"Yeah, can't go to work like this."

"Can I come? I need clothes and a shower." I knew he wanted to argue but I really needed to change. "Please Steve, if Daddy's there I'll leave right when you do."

He sighed, "I guess."

We all finished up breakfast and Pony started doing the dishes. "I'll drive you guys home. Gotta get to a job anyway." I was thankful we didn't have to walk, the aspirin helped but my ankle probably wouldn't feel too good walking home. We got into Darry's truck, myself squished in the middle. I was dreading pulling up to our house, what if Daddy was home?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading! I wanna give a shout out to** **Pony'sgirlfriend** **.. thank you SO much for reviewing every chapter. It really means a lot. Okay fair warning.. cliff hanger at the end of this one. Review for me :]**

As Darry pulled up the house I noticed once again, Daddy's truck was nowhere in sight. As always though, I didn't breathe easy until we had thanked Darry and gone inside to find an empty house. Steve hopped right in the shower and I cursed him under my breath. While he was showering I went into my room and picked out a casual outfit for the day. I had no idea what I was gonna do all day, but I was sure Steve wouldn't want me here without him.

I heard the water stop running and the bathroom door opened. Steve walked by my room to his in a towel and I practically sprinted into the bathroom. Never in my life had I been so excited to shower and brush my teeth.

I took a nice long shower and finally got out and put on my clothes. Walking out to the kitchen Steve was dressed in his uniform. "Kimmie, I don't know how I feel about you being here."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay Steve, I'll probably end up going to Ponyboy's later but for right now I just wanna stay here." He didn't look happy with my answer but I think he was just too tired to argue. He told me to call him at the DX if I needed him and got in his car to go pick up Soda for their shift. I took a nice relaxing breath. Having the house to myself, even for a little bit was such a blessing.

I spent two hours just laying on the couch watching Mickey. By the time I finally got bored of it I looked at the clock to see that it was around 4 o'clock. Daddy must've gone into work today, and he usually got home right around this time. I figured it was in my best interest to start dinner for him. Usually if he was fed he wasn't as unpleasant.

Just as I put my dish in the oven, Daddy walked through the door. He seemed happy to hear the oven on and walked into the kitchen. I looked up at him and forced a smile. "What the fuck happened to you?" Shit, I forgot all about my bruises. There's no hiding it now.

"Oh Daddy, it's silly really.. I.. fell real hard down the front porch steps." Worst accuse I know, but hopefully he doesn't care enough to investigate.

"What a shame, you're even uglier now." He laughed at himself, went into the fridge to grab a beer, and headed towards the couch. Yeah, I admit what he said had hurt, but I was just thankful he didn't give me shit about last night. Maybe he didn't even remember it, he sure was drunk.

The casserole was finished and I called him to the table. He insisted I get him another beer and I did as I was told. We ate in silence as always. "Where's your brother?"

"He had to work today Daddy. He should be home in an hour or two." I had no idea when Steve would be home, but he didn't have to know that.

Daddy had finished three more beers along with his dinner. He grabbed three for the road and headed back to his spot on the couch. I did the dishes as I wondered how this man had ever gotten to be such a drunk. Sure, Daddy wasn't amazing before, but this is certainly not the man I remember when Mommy was still alive. He was happy with her, he hardly had more than two beers a night. Now he was averaging ten.

I pondered what my life would be like if Mommy hadn't died. Would Daddy be a drunk? Would Steve be that soft,kind boy I remembered? Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but sometimes I wonder who he'd be if he didn't go through all this shit. I imagine he'd be like Sodapop, which is why they had formed such a bond in the first place, they were so alike. Even now, with Steve being cold and hard, they share such a special bond.

After finishing up the dishes I escaped to my room. I figured I'd hide out in there the rest of the night or until Steve got home.

An hour and a half later he still wasn't home and I heard Daddy slowly making his way down the hallway. He tried to open my door but I had it locked. "Open up Kimberly." He was clearly wasted. I didn't know what to do. Walking towards the door I paused to see if he'd go away; he didn't. "Kimberly."

He sounded so serious and I panicked. Without thinking I opened the door and looked up at him. His eyes were dropping and he was holding a beer. Steve's gonna kill me. "Where's your brother?"

"I told you Daddy, he had work. His shift might not be done yet. Or maybe he went to Soda's." I kept hold of the door just in case I needed to try to slam it.

"That's bullshit. He needs to call when he's gonna be late." I have no idea why he's getting on Steve. It was only after seven and in no way is that late for Steve. "C'mon we're gonna go find him."

I didn't move. He was nuts if he thought I was getting in a car with him that messed up. He obviously realized this because he grabbed me by my hair before I had the chance to flinch. He pulled me down the hallway, and it hurt so bad I had nothing to do but follow.

We continued like this out the front door and didn't stop until we were at the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door and commanded, "Get in."

"Please Daddy, you shouldn't be driving. Steve will be home later. You can yell at him then, it'll be no different." I was going to try everything I could to not get in that truck. "Daddy please."

"Shut up Kimberly, I'm perfectly fine to drive." By the way his words were slurring anyone could tell he was definitely not fine to drive. I kept resisting and finally getting frustrated he picked me up and put me in the truck.

I tried to resist, kicking and fighting him but even trying my hardest he still overpowered me. That's it, I was officially in for the ride.

Succumbing to my fate, I put on my lap belt. I hope Steve can calm Daddy down before he does something crazy in public. I also hope Steve doesn't do something dumb either. A tear falls from my eye, but I wipe it away quickly. No way was I gonna let Daddy see me upset.

He gets in the truck and starts the car. "Where's he at?"

I stutter, "I don't know Daddy... I guess work..." I really didn't want to give Steve up but I doubt Daddy would end this before we found him anyway. He starts driving and I can already tell this is gonna be a crazy ride. He swerves throughout the entire road. I try one more time to make him stop. "Daddy let's just go home, we might not be able to find him."

"I swear you better shut your damn mouth. Sick of you shits disrespecting me." That got me quiet real quick. I close my eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

Opening them, I notice that the light is red.. but we're still going faster. & that's the last thing i think of before it all goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve's POV

I hear Sodapop answer the phone in his cheery voice. Man, my best friend is the happiest kid I know even with the shit he's dealt with. "Hold on a minute." Soda walks out the door looking at me leaning on the pump. His face doesn't look right and I know something's wrong. "Someone on the phone for you." His voice has lost all of it's usual happiness. I run inside to the phone not quick enough.

"Hello?"

"Is this Steven Randle?" It's a man's voice.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I say a bit too harshly.

"This is Deputy Brown. It seems there's been an accident involving your father and sister. Eye witnesses tell me he ran a red light and collided with another car. They're being taken to Tulsa Memorial Hospital. I'm afraid that's all I know about the situation, Son."

I don't even say another word before slamming down the phone. Running outside Soda runs after me. "Steve what's going on?" He looks so concerned and I realize how much must be showing on my face.

"There was an accident. Kimmie and my dad.. I gotta get to the hospital." I open my car door, get inside, and put the key in the ignition. Soda opens the passenger door and takes the keys out. "What the fuck Soda, I gotta go."

"You ain't driving like that. Let me lock up the store and I'll drive." Not wanting to fight I just walk around to the passenger side and wait. He locks up as quickly as possible and hops in the car.

My mind is racing a million miles a minute. Oh God, please let KImmie be okay. I know I'm a real jerk to her but she's all I got. I need her just as much as she needs me.

I'm lost deep in my thoughts and don't realize when we get to the hospital until Soda puts the car in park. We both get out and run into the hospital. "I'm looking for Kimberly Randle, she was in a car accident."

The receptionist checks her list, "She was awake when she came in but was taken right to surgery. The man she was brought in with is also in surgery." I had forgotten all about my dad. I hate the guy but now that I"m thinking about it I don't want him to die either. He's the only way I can keep Kimmie and me together. Sad that's all I think of him as now.

"Do you know if she's okay? Why'd she need surgery if she were awake? Is she gonna live?"

"I don't have any other information, Kid. When I do you'll be the first I tell." She seems annoyed with me. I give her a nice mean glare and walk over to where Soda has taken a seat.

"Damn Bitch don't know anything." I can't sit down. Instead I pull out a weed and light up. It doesn't relax me as much as I need it to.

"I'm gonna go call te house. I'm sure Ponyboy would wanna know. I'll be right back." He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze. It helps more than the cigarette but again still not enough.

Still not being able to sit down I pace. I can't get myself to settle. When Soda comes back he forces me to sit down. "You're gonna put a hole in the floor pacing like that." He's trying to calm me down and I appreciate it but I can't seem to smile.

Putting my face in my hands I do something I haven't done since my mom died; I cry. Sodapop sits next to me and rubs my back as I sob. I know I don't look like a tough greaser right now but I'm not worried about that. My baby sister could be dying at this very moment.

I knew I shouldn't have let her stay at that house. I should've forced her to go to Pony's. "Soda, she can't die."

"She won't Stevie. Kimmie's real tough. She could probably beat up Dally if she wanted to." I give a little smirk. We both know that ain't true but I sure like picturing it.

Finally I stop crying. Just as the tears stop coming I hear running down the hallway. We look up and see the whole gang coming towards us. "Where's Kimmie? Is she okay?" Ponyboy's voice cracks.

I can't seem to find words so Soda answers for me, "We ain't know anything yet." Their heads all drop. Pony lets out a cry. I feel bad for him. He's Kimmie's best friend and I'm sure he's just as worried as I am. Dally and Johnny take a seat, while Two-bit leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. Darry walks over to me and leans down.

"It's gonna be alright, she's gonna pull through." I just nod in response. "How about your dad?"

"Don't know. What I do know is that if that son of a bitch killed my sister he's gonna wish he was dead on arrival." Darry gives my shoulder a squeeze and goes to sit down.

A half hour later a doctor walks over to us, "Steven Randle?" I stand up as he walks us away from the group.

He looks at me with his sad doctor eyes. "Oh God.. is Kimmie?"

"I'm not Kimberly's doctor. I'm sorry but I have no news on her." I sigh out of relief, at least she ain't dead. I look up at the doc but he's still looking at me with those eyes. "I"m sorry to say your father didn't make it. He flew through the window and his wounds were so deep that he lost too much blood. I'm very sorry. As soon as someone knows something about your sister I promise I'll let you know."

With that he walks back down the hall. I stand there shocked. My father is dead. All those years I spent hating that man and just like that he's dead. Kimmie and I are orphans. I suddenly realize we have no guardian. I took so many beatings, dealt with him for so long to keep us together and now it's likely we're gonna get split.

Soda walks over to me. "My dad's dead," I say emotionless. He's not sure what to do. I'm glad he doesn't try to comfort me, I dont really need it. At this moment anyway. I need to think practically real quick before the state gets word of this. "Darry." I turn around to look at him. "I need your help.. There's gotta be a way I can keep me and Kimmie together. I turn 18 in two months they can't take her away from me."

"I'll look into it." He doesn't sound to confident though. Even if my sister doesn't die it's likely that I'll end up losing her.. One way or another.

 **I really hope I didn't butcher Steve too bad guys. Thanks for reading. Kimmie's fate will be determined next chapter. Also trust me I'm going somewhere with this. Please review, even if you hated it. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's two more hours before a doctor comes over to us. Once again he takes me aside and I prepare for the worst. "Your sister is stable, her lung was ruptured but we were able to repair it. I expect her to make a full recovery." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You can go on in and sit with her but she won't be waking up for a couple more hours."

"Thanks Doc. Listen I know you gotta call the state but is there any chance you can hold off til the morning? I need at least one more night with her."

He looked at me with sympathy, "Sure. Sorry about your loss." He walked away and I turn back to the guys.

"She's gonna be okay." Pony's eyes light up. Two-bit lights a celebratory cigarette. I walk into her room and sit in the chair next to her. "Hey Kimmie. You had me real worried there." I know she can't hear me but talking to her makes me feel better.

She's all cut up everywhere. There are tubes in her nose giving her air. She looks so broken and I swear to myself I'll never let her get hurt like this again. No way in hell the state is taking her away from me.

Soda and Ponyboy walk into the room and stand on either side of me. Pony reaches down to touch her hand. Soda puts his on my shoulder. "How do you think she'll take it?" He asks.

"Not good. Even with the shit he put us through she still loved him." I drop my head. My baby sister who almost just died is gonna wake up to her world falling apart around her. I ain't never been so emotionally before this big mess.

"Darry's calling our social worker now, asking her what we can do. We're gonna figure this out."

"I sure hope so."

X

I feel something pulling at my hand. Opening my eyes I see Kimmie's brown ones staring right at me. I realize my grasp on her hand must have been hurting her. "Hey Kimmie. Glad to see you're awake."

She looks at me confused, "What happened?" I was terrified that she'd forget the accident. Her doctor told me there was a good chance she'd have no idea what happened and I wasn't looking forward to explaining it.

I took a deep breath ready to break the news when Pony walked into her room. "Kimmie you're up!" His eyes were shining bright and he ran over to her bed.

"Hey Pone. Where am I?" He looked at me. I nodded for the door and he took my hint, squeezing her hand and walking out.

"Kim, you were in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Her voice was hoarse and I felt awful about what I was about to tell her.

"A car accident. You and Dad."

Her eyes opened wide, "Is he alright?" I felt bad for her, I didn't know how to be upset about him. She was gonna be devastated.

"No, I'm sorry. He didn't make it." She clenched her eyes shut. "Kimmie, I know it's a lot to handle right now but the state's gonna try and take you tomorrow so we gotta do everything we can not to let it happen."

"Daddy's dead?" I simply nodded my head. She burst into tears and I rubbed her forehead not too sure how to comfort her. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go get some coffee." She didn't reply so I left without another word.

Kimmie's POV

Daddy is dead. Just like that. I cry and cry until I finally have no tears. I know he was awful but there's something about being an orphan that hurts so hard I can't help it.

Not only am I an orphan but I'll probably get put in some foster home. All that trouble just to get taken from Steve anyway. He's been gone real long and now I really want him to come back in. I don't want to waste another second we got together. Much to my argument though, the stress of my crying has my eyelids drooping and I can't help but fall right back to sleep.

 **Gave you the tiniest taste of Kimmie back haha. The story will most likely be told from her POV from here on out unless you guys like switching it up, let me know! & like I said, don't worry there just wasn't a random car accident for no reason I'm going somewhere with this. Thanks for reading, review for me please :]**


	10. Chapter 10

The accident came back to me in a dream, no nightmare. One minute I was clenching my eyes shut terrified of the swerving, the next we were headed for the middle of the intersection when the light was red. The car that hit us was blue. I wake up with a start.

I'm crying and I didn't realize it. Steve asks me, "Kimmie what's wrong?"

"I remember." He looks sad. "When's the state coming to get me?" No use beating around the bush. I was gonna be taken away from the only people I've ever known.

"Well, there's a way we might be able to stop it." I look up at him. "They said I can file for custody when I turn 18-"

"But that's not for another two months!" I cut him off.

"Damn it let me finish. Until I turn 18 Mrs. Matthews has agreed to take guardianship. They're even gonna let us stay in our house as long as she promises to check up on us all the time." I couldn't believe it, why are they being so generous?

"But why? Why aren't they trying to take me so willingly like they were Soda and Pony?"

"Well there's a catch. The car accident.. it killed more than just Dad."

I opened my mouth to respond but words didn't come out. "It was a soc, names Bob. Johnny actually realized its the same kid who jumped him." I wanted to feel bad for the kid who's dead but knowing he was the one who hurt Johnny took any and all sympathy away.

"But what does that have to do with me? I wasn't driving.."

"You're the only witness of Dad killing the kid." He said it so casually. "His parents want to get money out of it so they're gonna get it from Dad's insurance. We're trading your statement for our living situation."

I still didn't understand. I tell them the light is red and that's it? I get to stay with Steve? "What if they go back on what they're saying now."

"Oh they won't. I'll make sure of that."

"How?" He looked annoyed with me.

"Kimmie don't worry about that. Are you okay with giving your statement?" I thought. Sure it'll hurt bringing up the accident but getting taken from Steve would probably be worse.

"I guess so." He nodded and rubbed my head, looking relieved. It helped to know he needed me to stay as much as I needed to. "Where's the gang?"

"Darry forced Soda and Ponyboy to go home and get some sleep. The kid wouldn't calm down even when he knew you were fine." I smiled. I'm sure I would've been the same way if the roles were reversed and Pony was in this bed. "Two-bit, Johnny, and Dally said they'd be back later today."

"You don't have to stay now, I mean I'm okay. I wouldn't want you to miss out on anything."

"You're kidding me right? Shut your mouth I ain't leaving here til you are." I smirked, it felt kinda nice knowing how concerned Steve is about me.

We talked about nonsense and watched whatever was on tv for the majority of the day. It seems unreal that just last night was the accident. Just last night, Daddy was alive.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" He said not taking his eyes off the tv screen.

"Are we gonna have a funeral.. for Daddy?" That got his attention.

"Kimmie, we ain't have money to do that.. I gotta save every penny now.. They'll burry him though." I was sad. Without a funeral I don't think I would actually be getting the closure I need.

"Didn't he have insurance? I mean isn't that what this is used for?"

I could tell he was getting real mad. "Kimmie, that's for bills and your college. Why do you need a funeral? He's dead, a funeral ain't gonna make that no different." I knew I wasn't gonna win this fight so I dropped it. Why did I want a funeral? I was sure as hell me and Steve were the only ones who would go. I would definitely be the only one who was sad.

"Steve what about your college?" He dropped his head and I knew I wasn't gonna like what he said next.

"I'm gonna have to drop out and work full time. We're gonna need the money."

I exploded, "You're not dropping out! I'll get a job, i'll help out. Steve you need to finish school!"

"Kimmie, it's my decision. You ain't getting a job til you have to, got it? Don't argue with me, I get to make the decisions now."

"Technically not for two months," I mumbled. I was shocked, Steve loves school. Suddenly I felt so much guilt on my shoulders. It was all my fault that Steve wasn't gonna finish school. I know he ain't like Sodapop, he ain't gonna be happy at the DX forever. I neeeded to find a way to keep him in school.

x

A while later the door opened and in walked my best friend. I smiled so big and waved him over. I leaned up to hug him but he hesitated. "Pone, I ain't broken. You can give me a hug." Still a little hesitant he put his arms around me and his head in my neck.

"I'm real glad you're okay." That makes two of us. He let go and went over to the seat Steve was now vacating.

"So what's been going on?" He looked kinda scared to answer the question. I gave him a puzzled look, "C'mon Ponyboy, what is it?"

"Things with the socs been real bad since that kid Bob died. They been beating on us real bad." I cringed, once again a thousand pounds of guilt on my shoulders. Sure I wasn't driving the car, but I might've been able to do more to stop Daddy. Pony knew what I was thinking. "Aw heck Kimmie, that's why I didn't wanna tell you. This ain't your fault." No matter what he said though I wouldn't be able to stop thinking of it as my fault.

So many things are changing. So many things going wrong, & I probably could've stopped it all. If only I had tried harder.

 **Okay so real quick, I realize most or all didn't have car insurance back then... but you guys wanted Kimmie to stay with Steve and that's the best I got. This chapter is definitely a filler.. sorry it'll pick up again. Review for me please? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I was finally allowed to leave the hospital on Thursday. I spent the entire week lying in bed while each member of the gang took turns watching me. I forced Steve to go back to work against his will, saying that Two-bit would gladly watch me.. even though I'm fifteen and definitely don't need to be watched. Two-bit did too, "Heck Kid, this is way better than school!" I wasn't going to be allowed back to school until Monday but I was already dreading it.

Pony wasn't kidding when he said things with the socs got way worse. Dally came in everyday telling us about the kids he beat the tar out of that day. Johnny was scared to death, even when he was with Dal. Darry was worried for Ponyboy and wouldn't let him come to the hospital until one of the guys could drive him here himself. I felt like the tension with the North side getting worse was all my fault.

When the Doctor came in with a wheelchair and my release papers, he emphasized to Steve just how important it was that I don't strain myself physically for a couple weeks. He said breathing would probably be harder for me now. I was even given an inhaler, even though I don't have asthma.

Leaving the hospital was great and sad all at once. I had been avoiding the fact that Daddy was dead easily while in the hospital, but it was all so real once I stepped into the empty house. There was still beer bottles all over the living room from where he had left them Sunday night. The house reeked of flat beer and I wanted to puke. Steve helped me to my room and he left me to clean up the mess.

I stared at the ceiling wondering how life would be now. At least I wouldn't live in constant fear that Daddy would take his anger out on me. And I'm sure Steve is happy not to worry anymore. I was upset that he was dead but I can't deny my happiness that Steve wouldn't be getting pounced on anymore.

Steve comes back in with more pillows and a bowl of soup. "Here ya gotta eat, then get some sleep it's been a long day." I rolled my eyes. "I think I should take off tomorrow and stay here with you, Two-bit's mom's making him go back to school and I don't want you alone."

"I can stay alone Steve," I said annoyed. I wasn't a twelve year old.

"No you can't, you heard the doctor you can't do nothing straining.. what if you get hungry?" I know he was right I was just so sick of being treated like a child. He was only two and a half years older than me.

"Tell Dal and Johnny to come here then. You can't be taking off." He pondered the idea for a couple minutes then gave in and went to call the Curtis household, sure the two would be there. I ate half the bowl of soup and then turned over. Steve was right, I'm pretty damn tired. His footsteps came back down the hallway but by the time they made it to the door I was incoherent to the world.

x

I woke up to the door slamming. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock. Jeez I slept for 13 hours. "Kimmie!" It was Johnny. He walked towards my room. "Wow you're a hot mess," He laughed.

"Thanks you ass, where's Dal?"

"He had 'business' to take care of with Tim. He's coming a little later." Business usually meant the two were beating someone's ass. "Steve said you're allowed to come hang on the couch, do you need help getting up?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm fine Johnny, go ahead I gotta get dressed." He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I got out of bed slowly and put on jeans and a shirt. I wasn't very found of wearing jeans just to lay around the house but it was better than hanging out with two boys in my pajamas.

I went out to the living room where Johnny was watching Mickey with a Pepsi in hand. I went to the kitchen to find some food. "Woah woah, what do you think you're doing?" He hopped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, he forced me to sit down.

"I had surgery I'm not dead." I regretted saying it the minute it left my mouth. Two people were dead, I was lucky to be alive. I stayed in silence as he poured me a bowl of cereal.

"You gave us a real good scare there Kimmie," He said sadness in his voice. I hadn't thought about how the gang had reacted. "I'm not sure we could've survived without you, 'specially Steve and Pony."

"Pony's strong, we know that from all he's lost." It's true, all of the Curtis brothers are strong. If they can handle losing both parents, who were good as gold, at once, I can handle losing a dad that didn't even like me.

"It's different when it comes to you. He needs you Kimmie. Yeah he's got Soda and Darry, but it's different with you and him. You don't even need to talk to know what's going on in the others head. I mean imagine if it had been Pony almost dead. I swear he would've never gotten over it." I once again picture Pony lying in a hospital bed and myself unsure of if he's gonna live. I wouldn't be able to handle losing him. I love Ponyboy, he's my best friend. He's everything to me.

I was about to tell Johnny that when the front door opened and in walked two hoods; Tim Sheperd and Dallas Winston. Dally came into the kitchen, and wasted no time pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Hey Kid, how ya feeling?"

"Fine, just tired. Hey Tim." He took that as his invitation to come into the kitchen as well.

"Hey Kid, sorry about your dad." I shrugged. I sure wasn't gonna let Dally and Tim know that I was upset about losing the drunk I called a father.

I picked up my bowl and set it in the sink, not as hungry as I thought I was and walked into the living room. Johnny followed in suit. Mickey was still on and we watched for the rest of the morning.

Steve came home on his lunch break and ordered me to get back into bed, apparently sitting on a couch is much too much strain on my lungs. There was a lot of eye rolling. Johnny promised not to go anywhere, though Dally had left with Tim a couple hours after he had arrived. I fell asleep once again.

 _I was back in the truck with Daddy. He was going so fast, and he was all over the road. I reached to put on my seat belt but there wasn't one. I started panicking. He sped up at the red light and a blue car hit us from the side. I flew out of the truck screaming. The person in the blue car was laughing at me. I smacked on the pavement._

"Kimmie, wake up!" I opened my eyes and shot up in bed. I looked around and was in my room. My throat hurt like hell and I realized I must've been screaming. The person who woke me spoke, "Man I thought nightmares were my thing." Ponyboy. I was so happy to see him. I hugged him so tight and started crying. He hugged me gently, still afraid of hurting me, as he rubbed my back. "It's okay Kimmie, you're okay."

I calmed down and released him. Suddenly I was very embarrassed. I've never been one to cry a lot but in the last week it seems like it's all I've been doing. I wiped my tears away and spoke, trying to pretend that didn't happen. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, you were sound asleep. Johnny's still in the living room, I think you scared him." He laughed but his face went back serious quickly, "Does this happen a lot?"

"It's gotten bad since the accident. I used to only have nightmares about Daddy and Steve but I never screamed. The nurse had to sedate me in the hospital the other night." I looked down embarrassed.

He grabbed my chin with his finger forcing me to look at him. "It's okay. Heck my brother has to sleep with me cause I get them that bad." He smiled and I mirrored. I was glad he was here, he gets it. "C'mon let's go watch tv." I got out of bed and followed him down the hall, thankful he was here.

 **I feel like I got out of character in this chapter, I'm sorry if I did. Let me know what you think & if you have any recommendations please share them! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise this is the last short chapter i'll ever put up. I just felt really bad that I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get something out there. I also promise I'll put up another chapter tomorrow. Review for me? xo**

Johnny, Pony, and I spent the rest of the day laying around on the couch watching whatever we could find on tv. Steve and Soda got home around 5 and Steve started dinner. He looked exhausted so I offered to help but he shot me down. I nudged at Pony and he rolled his eyes but got up and went into the kitchen to help out, Johnny not following far behind. Soda sat at the kitchen table drinking a Pepsi. "C'mere Kimmie, tell me all about your day!" How he was so cheery after working the day away I don't know.

I came and sat at the kitchen table. I told Soda all about how exciting my day was; watching tv and taking a nap! Conviently, I left out my nightmare, not wanting to upset Steve. I could tell Pony knew I was doing this too because he shot me a look that said I needed to tell him. "Later," I mouthed. Soda looked at me and Ponyboy confused but within a few seconds he was onto something new.

The boys set the table and the five of us sat down to eat. "This feels weird," Pony announced and we all nodded in agreement. It was weird, we usually hung out at the Curtis house.

"Steve, can I spend the day at Pony's tomorrow? I promise I'll even take a nap if you want." He had no arguement which I was surprised about. Pone and Johnny looked happy and I sure as heck knew I was. I didn't like hanging out here, it just felt weird.

We ate, listening to Soda go on and on about their day at the DX. By the time we were done eating he was fresh out of stories and him and the other two boys said their goodbyes to us, Ponyboy not failing to remind me to tell Steve about my nightmare.

When they left Steve ordered me to get back into bed and I did as I was told. He came in and said good night, something nobody in this house has done to me since Mom died. "Steve." He noticed my tone was serious and I had his full attention. "I had one of those real bad dreams again today. Pony had to wake me from it, said I was screaming."

He looked so upset. "You okay?" I nodded, I was fine now. "Sorry I wasn't here for you. Maybe I should take off tomorrow."

I shot him down quick. "I'm fine really Steve. Don't worry I'm sure they're just a passing thing. Truly I'm fine." He let it go for now, probably because he was so exhausted and still had to shower. He turned the light out and shut the door. I tried to fall asleep but it didn't come so easily this time. Instead I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but reallly was probably only one. Finally my eyes started to fall and I closed them, hoping I was going to have a dreamless sleep.

x

The next two days go by almost as slowly and painfully as Friday, with the exception of spending them at Pony's house. At least I get to leave my house full of reminders of what I've lost. Sunday evening, I'm sitting with Ponyboy on the porch while we smoke cigarettes.

Pony chuckles out of nowhere and I look at him questioningly. He doesn't tell me so I ask, "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny actually. More like the sad truth."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I was confused.

"Well we're both orphans before we're even old enough to drive." He's right, I'm officially an orphan as well now. I actually laughed too, not because I thought it was funny, but it just didn't seem right that two kids could both have lost both parents at such young ages. "How're you doing?" He says seriously.

"I'm aright. Better than I thought I would be. I wish he didn't have to die and I never wanted him to but I never realized how much he scared me until I didn't have to be scared anymore." He nodded as he threw his smoke off the porch.

"Well if ya ever need to talk about it, you know where I live," he smirked and I did the same. I hugged him, just because. It's probably something we don't do as often as we maybe should. He hugged me back, holding me tight and resting his chin on my head.

"Well well well, look what we got here." We broke apart to see an amused looking Two-bit and Dallas smirking. "Oh please don't let us interrupt!"

"You're real funny Two-bit," Pony said, his cheeks had turned pink.

"Why thank you kind sir, I try my very best!" He ruffled up Pony's hair as he passed and Pony followed him inside wrestling him to the ground. Dally followed in after, headed for the couch. I walked after him.

I sat on the couch and watched whatever was on tv, which was currently a commercial. "You going to school tomorrow?" Dallas asked me.

"Yep, the doctor said it's okay so Steve can't make me stay home any longer." He turned to look at me and his face was serious.

"Listen, things got real bad around here. The socs are pissed and my guess is they're gonna take it out on you. You need to stay with the guys at all times. I'm not messing around, ya hear?" I hadn't even thought about how Pony said things had gotten bad. Suddenly my excitement to get out was diminished by fear. I nodded to him that I had understood.

"Don't worry Dal, we ain't gonna let her get hurt," Two-bit said as he helped Ponyboy off the floor.

"You better not, cause I ain't gonna hold Steve back if anything does happen to her." Steve would go crazy if something happened, and as Dally said, would take it out on the people who I was being 'watched' by at that time.

It had gotten too serious for me in there so I walked back out onto the porch, sitting on the steps. I heard the screen door open and close not a minute later. I knew it was Pony before I even looked up. "Dally didn't mean to scare you Kimmie. We ain't gonna let you get hurt. I swear."

"I know Pone, I trust you. You got a smoke?" He handed me a cigarette and lit it for me. I hadn't even thought about how hard it might be getting back to school and now I was really dreading it. Pony took a seat next to me. We both felt the uncomfortable silence between us.

We stayed like that for another five minutes when Darry's truck pulled up out front. He got out, looking exhausted as can be. "Hey guys, Kimmie you excited for school tomorrow?"

"Oh definitely," I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Heck, I thought you were itching to get back."

I was until I realized it's practically like signing my death certificate, I thought.

"She's just nervous about the socs, but Two-bit and me will take care of her." Darry smiled, proud of his brother. He patted his head as he passed us.

"Don't sweat it Kimmie, it won't be as bad as you think it will be," he said and then he went inside to cook.

x

Darry had been completely wrong. It was worse than I thought it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

As I walked into the school with Ponyboy at my side I felt how much tension was in the air. Sure, there had always been some, but this was completely different. It was like everybody was waiting around for someone to throw a punch and start an all out brawl. We passed a group of soc girls and one of them screamed out, "Oh look it's the killer's daughter, watch out guys!" It hurt to hear her call my dad a killer. Yes, he techinically killed someone, but I'm sure he never meant to.

Pony just pulled me along, wanting to get to class before more was said to me. It seemed like no matter what people were doing , as I walked down the hallway they all made sure to look at me. The socs with disgust. The greasers with pride. I felt as though it had been me behind the wheel.

Walking into first period, Ponyboy didn't take his hand off my shoulder until I was sitting in my seat, everyone around me whispering. My teacher came in and gave me a sympathetic look then began his lesson.

I suddenly heard someone talking in my ear, "Bob was my brother's best friend you dumb brat. You're gonna die just like you should've along with your drunk daddy in that car wreck," the harsh voice said. I turned around my jaw practically on my desk.

"Shut your fucking mouth." I had had enough.

The girl threw herself at me, I fell to the floor not ready for it. She started hitting me and for a couple of seconds I just took it. Then something in me snapped and with all my might I threw her off me and was on top of her, hitting her. I felt someone pulling at me but I used all my weight to stay put. Her face was getting bloody and as I lifted my fist to throw another punch, I caught a glance of all the red on it. I broke out of my trance and immediately got off of her. Ponyboy put his arms around me, afraid I was gonna lunge at her again. I wasn't. Two other soc girls helped her up and walked their sobbing mess of a friend to the nurse.

Our teacher had come over, ordering Pony to get me the hell out of his classroom and to the principal's office. At least he wiped that sympathetic look off his face. Pony pulled me up and walked out of the classroom. "Are you out of your damn mind?" He was pissed.

"She hit me first! What was I supposed to do?" He wasn't giving up.

"She wouldn't have hit you if you just ignored her, like we always do. I told you Kimmie, things are real bad and what just happened back there is only gonna make them worse. Did you even for a second think about the fact that you still have the state breathing down your back?" Shit. I hadn't thought of that. If they get word of this they could take away their deal just as fast as they gave it to us. He calmed down a bit as we walked. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." I know he yelled at me with good reason, but I get it enough from Steve. I don't need my best friend yelling at me either.

"I'm sorry Kim. You just gotta be smarter with this crap now. I know it ain't fair but you don't want to get taken away."

"I know Pone. Shit, I'm gonna be in a world of trouble ain't I?" I tried to laugh it off.

We got to the office and he was at the door waiting. "Thank you Mr. Curtis. Go back to class, I'll handle this now." Pony gave my shoulder a squeeze and was on his way. "Come into my office Ms. Randle."

I followed him and took a seat in front of his desk. "Mr. Brown, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Kimberly, I understand it must be very hard for you coming back today. However, your actions cannot go unpunished. Unfortunetly I have to suspend you. I know that you just got back, but there is no way around this. You'll be suspended for two days. Don't worry, Ms. Sailor will be getting a weeks worth of detention." I nodded, glad he hadn't chose to expel me on the spot.

"I am sorry Sir."

"I know you are. Don't worry, this won't be going on your record. There is no need for the state to come around your house snooping right now." I wanted to hug him. Some teachers are complete greaser haters but I'm glad my principal is fair enough. "You can go wait in the chairs outside for your brother." I got up and left his office.

Oh man, what was Steve gonna say.

While I sat and waited for my brother, the bell rang and people poured out of classrooms all around me. Not a single one failed to look at me, and every soc got a kick out of the fact that I was sitting at the principals office.

"She's been back for fourty five minutes and she's already in trouble. Probably tried to kill someone like her no good daddy."

I rolled my eyes, this taunting wasn't going to end any time soon.

People continued to stare and say things as they filed to their next classes. Steve walked into the doors just as someone was calling me 'a drunk to be, just like my father'. His eyes filled with rage. I stood up and pulled him out of the school doors before he could react. "Has this shit been going on since you got here?"

"Yeah. Just kids talking."

"It's not just kids talking when someone attacks you. How were you the one suspended when she hit you first." Clearly Mr. Brown didn't go into detail of what went on while talking to Steve.

"Well, when she hit me.. I kinda snapped." He looked at me puzzled. "Let's just leave it with she looks a hell of a lot worse than me. Don't worry, Mr. Brown isn't putting it on my record. The state won't know." I was waiting for him to start yelling and lecturing.

Instead he patted me on the back. "I know I shouldn't be encouraging fights, and it better not happen again. But at least maybe they'll back off now. You're pretty tuff Kimmie." He giggled. I was shocked, why wasn't he screaming his head off? I didn't question him though, if he wasn't gonna be mad I sure as heck wasn't gonna make him mad.

x

Pony came over after school to make sure Steve hadn't killed me. He went back to work right after he dropped me off, ordering me to get into bed because I was still recovering. Ponyboy and I sat on the porch. He explained how within a few minutes it had gotten around school that I attacked Laura Sailor for no good reason and she might've died because of 'the crazy greasers whos dad killed Bob'. I laughed, people are ridiculous.

"You better watch out Pony, I might attack at any moment." He smiled at me.

"Heck Kimmie, you ain't scary." I pushed him to the side. "Nah I'm just playin'. You even had me a little nervous today," He said more seriously.

"I know. I scared myself. Pony, I don't know what happened, I guess I was just sick of it all and when she hit me my body just responded the way it did."

He nodded. "I read in a book once about something called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's when something real bad happens and it affects you more deeply than you think. That's why you've been getting the nightmares I bet. And also why you weren't in control today." I thought it over. Had the accident really screwed me up even more than I thought it did?

"I don't wanna be crazy Pone. I just want things to go back to normal."

"You ain't crazy Kimmie. Don't worry, it'll get better with time. Or if it doesn't, you could always join Shephards gang, I hear they're looking for some girls to act all sweet and innocent and then go ape shit on people." He was cracking up. It made me laugh too.

"Thanks Pone. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. Something fluttered in my stomach, something I never felt before. I tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away.

When Pony looked down at me though, it felt like my stomach was doing backflips. I broke out of his grasp and walked into the house, suddenly uncomfortable. He followed and we sat on the couch. Him seeming as though nothing was different, and me trying my hardest to act like it wasn't.

 **Here it is.. chapter 13! Sodasgirl.. you definitely were thinking right ) Sorry if you guys don't like me including a Pony/Kimmie relationship.. but I just couldn't resist. Please let me know how you feel about the chapter, good or bad!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait. Also sorry this isn't as long as I had liked it to be. I know where I want this story to go I'm just having a hard time getting there so bare with me. Review please :]**

Eventually, we called the DX to see if Pony and I could head over to his house. Steve reluctantly said yes. My stomach had stopped churning with feelings and I pretended it never happened.

As we walked we heard a car pulling up behind us and I could tell it was slowing down. Not again, I thought. I snuck a glance and was happy to see Two-bits shit mobile. "You guys sure are brave walking these streets alone."

Pony walked towards the passenger side of the car, "Wow thanks for the ride Two-bit." He said chuckling.

"Oh heck kid, you're lucky you live up the street. Get in Kimmie Girl." I rolled my eyes at the nickname and got in the back seat. We were only in the car for another two minutes before we made it to Pony's. As we got out of the car I asked Two-bit if he was staying. "I'm gonna go put down a couple six packs, I might come back."

"Two-bit, it's Monday. We have school tomorrow."

"Not me, Steve said I get to babysit the little delinquent here while she's suspended," He replied laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Kimmie you seem more like your brother every day."

"Gee thanks," I said as unenthusiastic as I could get. Pony and I got out of the car saying our goodbyes to Two-bit.

x

We hung out at the kitchen table for a while, me playing solitaire while Pony did his homework. "Don't you have a whole lot of make up work?"

"Yeah but I'm suspended for two days, I got plenty of time to get it done."

"Boy I'm gonna hate you being gone again, you just got back. I ain't even got Two-bit tomorrow." He looked up at me. "Still can't believe you beat her up today."

"Neither can I, good thing Darry ain't my guardian because I bet he'd skin you if you were me." He nodded in agreement.

As if on queue, Darry walked in. "Hey guys, Pony you done your homework?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Almost Dar. Jeez not even all the way in the door yet." Darry smiled in return and went straight to the bathroom to shower. "We're getting along better. After your accident he realized just how easy we lost Mom and Dad and how we could've lost you. He said he's so hard on me sometimes because he just doesn't wanna lose me either."

That made me smile. "I'm glad Pone. I always knew he loved you, you were just being stubborn." He chuckled then went back to his homework. I continued to try to beat the game and failed miserably. Getting bored I went over and sat on the couch. Mickey was on as usual.

Eventually Pony came to join me. Darry got out of the shower and immediately started getting dinner ready, while also checking over Pony's homework. "You got these two wrong, come fix them." Ponyboy sighed exasperately and got up.

As he was walking back into the kitchen, the front door burst opened by a shocked looking Johnny. I immediately got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Some socs were pickin' on me real bad. Dal just happened to be passing by in Buck's car and he saw what was happening. He stopped and started beating the shit out of all of them. One pulled a blade so he pulled his. A cop pulled up and saw Dally with the blade and took him in." Shit.

Darry walked over to Johnny, "Are you hurt?" Johnny shook his head. He was really upset and we could all tell. "Johnny don't worry. He didn't use it, they won't keep him in the cooler for more than a night. We know he can handle it."

It's true, Dallas was no stranger to a jail cell. "It ain't even that. Them damn socs should stay in their territory. It ain't fair man, we don't bother them."

"I gotta feeling there's gonna be a rumble real soon Johnny, maybe that'll straighten things out for a while," Darry said.

"It don't matter. They'll eventually just start up again. Dallas was only protecting himself, the soc who had the other blade didn't even get a second glance from the cop. It just ain't fair." With that, Johnny walked out onto the porch to smoke a cigarette I'm sure.

Johnny was right. No matter who did what, Dallas was going to be the one in trouble, and not just because of his record. If it had been any of us in the situation I'm sure we woulda been hauled in too.

Pony followed Johnny out onto the porch and I decided to sit this one out. Ponyboy really has a way of helping people out. He's a lot like Sodapop in that way though he doesn't see it in himself. Darry and I glanced at each other, he looked almost sad. Then we went back to what we were doing before.


End file.
